Coffee Grounds and Best Friends
by E. Limberg
Summary: Takes place at the end of Grounds of Deception. After reading Mac's coffee grounds, Stella has to thank him for being such a great friend. Their conversation leads Mac to reveal his true feelings for his partner. Mac and Stella.


**Coffee Grounds and Best Friends**

"There's an S; that would be Stella, the woman in your life - who sometimes you adore, and sometimes she drives you crazy."

He laughs with her, glad to see her smiling again. "For a minute, I thought you weren't going to come back with me," he tells her when they're serious again.

"I… did think about it," she admits. "Not about staying forever, but just for a few more days."

"I'm glad that you did come back."

"I couldn't have stayed there; it just wasn't home," she reaches over to set his tea cup down on the table. "Mac, I appreciate you following me. I should have told you that I was going, but I didn't want to get you involved."

"It's not like I had a choice; I had to go and bring you back. I couldn't let you go to prison for something you didn't do."

She smiles, "You really didn't have to, Mac, especially since I'm sure Sinclair wouldn't have the department pay for your ticket."

"Don't worry about it, Stella; I'm not going to be broke because of it. And I will not accept any type of payment you try to give me," he says sternly before smiling at her.

"Besides, I was a lousy friend." She looks down at her hands, embarrassed about that fact. "I… have to thank you for telling me the truth about my mother. I can't imagine trying to explain to someone why their mother left."

"It wasn't as bad as I pictured it on the flight over."

"I guess I'm just glad that she didn't… intentionally leave me. I was always angry at her for not wanting me, partially because no one wanted me. I didn't understand it. But now I know that she didn't want to leave me and…"

Stella stands up and walks over to his window to look out over the city. "I don't understand why they left me here. They knew who I was; why didn't they send me back to Greece to live with relatives there?"

"I don't know, Stel."

She turns around suddenly, "Doesn't that mean I'm not American citizen? For all these years I've always said I am but now… I don't know. Can they deport me?"

"I don't know," he repeats, thinking about what would happen if she wouldn't be at his side anymore.

"I wonder what happened to my father," she says, changing subject. "I don't think he knew. Or he didn't want me."

"The professor said he loved your mother; maybe he's your father. We could do a DNA test."

She shakes her head, "You're forgetting that I'm half-Italian. I think… it was an accident."

Mac stands and walks over to her, "I don't know if we're ever going to find that out."

"I'm thankful that they didn't take me back to Greece. Because if they had… I doubt I would've ever met you," she smiles. "You're the best friend I've ever had, Mac."

He blushes, "I'm sure that's not true."

"Mac, I'd probably live in Greece. And I probably would not be a detective."

"I meant the other part."

She hesitates, "Yes, it is. You're the only friend I've ever had. The only one who didn't leave me or… lie to me."

Mac timidly wraps his arms around her, "You're the best friend I've had too, Stella."

"I feel like I have some explaining to do," she pulls out of his embrace. "I'm sorry for lying to you, Mac. I just wanted to find Diakos because he tried to kill me. And then it got more complicated, and I couldn't just stop investigating. I never imagined that the professor would be involved. And I appreciate you trying to help me learn about my past."

"I'm just glad that you're safe, Stella. First, Diakos tries to kill you. Then, we find your address in Kolovos' pocket. Thank God the professor's brother killed him before he got the chance to attack you," he reaches out to touch her cheek.

"Let's make a deal: no more lies." She holds out her hand, and he shakes it before pulling her into another hug, thankful that she is safe.

"Then I guess I have something to tell you," he whispers.

She frowns and pulls away to hear what he has to tell her, "What is it, Mac?"

"If we're not lying to each other anymore, I have to tell you how I feel about you, Stella. I… I love you; I have for many years. I just haven't had the courage to tell you."

"I guess you should know that I love you too, Mac," Stella smiles and throws her arms around his neck.

Mac kisses her cheek before hesitantly pulling back to see her face. He slowly leans forward until his lips meet hers. The kiss is slow and passionate and ten times better than either of them imagined. Finally he pulls away to let her breathe. Keeping his arms wrapped around her waist, he whispers, "You know… if they come to deport you, I just might have to ask you to marry me."

**A/N: I just thought that there was so much more they could have added between Mac and Stella at the end of the episode and took it upon myself to do so. I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me whether you agree with me or not. I'll try to start posting my next story soon; it's currently twenty-three chapters I believe and I'm not quite finished yet. So I hope you will read that one too if you enjoyed this. Thanks.**


End file.
